


The Selection, Bachelor Style

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sort of Satire, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: After a tense breakup with her boyfriend, America Singer takes a chance and signs up for the upcoming Selection, a once-in-a-lifetime televised competition to become the next Queen of Illéa. Even to be Selected is an honor that comes with a change in caste, stipend for her poor family, and the chance to travel to exotic locations around the country.America thinks she's made it when she's accepted, instantly becoming a Four and being whisked away to a world of glamorous makeovers, fashionable photoshoots, television appearances, and more. But she soon discovers that royalty isn't all its cracked up to be and finds herself falling for Maxon Schreave, the Crown Prince.But so is every other girl in the palace, and America has the fight of her life ahead to win Maxon's love and prove to the nation that she's the best choice to be Queen.The Selection rewritten with Bachelor-style drama: rumors, interviews, rose ceremonies, "can I steal him for a minute?," backstabbing, sobbing, stolen champagne bottles, jumping fences, two-on-one dates, competitions to keep the clothing, and more!
Relationships: Aspen Leger/America Singer, Celeste Newsome/Maxon Schreave, Maxon Schreave/America Singer, Maxon Schreave/Elise Whisks, Maxon Schreave/Everyone, Maxon Shreave/Marlee Tames
Kudos: 7





	The Selection, Bachelor Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-satire, semi-writing exercise, all in good fun. I love the Selection but lbr it's kind of teenage trash (in a good way!). I also love the Bachelor(ette), but it's more There will be rebels but this is really about the ~drama~ not the politics.

_one nation to bind us, with one King to guide us_

_Ruling absolutely over provinces thirty-five._

_When the time comes for the next Selection,_

_thirty-five daughters of Illéa_ _prepare to_ _provide us._

_And at the end one will rise and survive,_

_to be a Queen to stand beside him in perfection._

\- An Illéan Nursery Rhyme


End file.
